All together
by Laph4ever
Summary: Now that Midnight Milo and Venus have joined the family you would think everything would be ok. Well its not. Now their is a nightmare plaguing poor little Milo. But is this really a nightmare or is it a vision of the future. This is the first part of this tale. I wanted to get some feedback. Please leave comment. Should i keep going or leave it. Warning Major Feels Content


All Together

We enter to see that Leo has fallen asleep on the floor, Raph and Midnight both have fallen asleep on the couch. Each holding a small child. Midnight with Milo wrapped in his arms and Venus wrapped in Raph's arms. We then venture further and see Donnie asleep on his desk, chemicals everywhere for he was up all night working on a retro mutagen for Karki.

I wake up and look around the room. Everyone is asleep expect 2 people. That would be me and the person on the other end of the couch with light sapphire blue eyes who is staring at me.

"Pst" I whisper to the person on the other end of the couch . "Venus is that you"

"Yes" Venus responses back.

Suddenly Venus transform into the Shredder and he picks up everyone and begins to kill one by one. Middy wakes up at the agonizing cries of Donatello, the first victim.

"Donnie" everyone crys together

I see Venus run to Raph out of Donnie's lab crying. Raph quickly grabs hold of her and embraces her tight to his chest as she weeps. That's when the Shredder jumps out of Donnie's lab with Donnie's lifeless body attached to his blades. He then shakes Donnie's body off onto the ground.

"No" Leo screams as Donnie falls. He then charges at Shredder and blocks a move coming at him.

"Midnight" Leo calls to Middy

"What's is it Leo?"

"Get the little ones out of here and get them as far away as you can."

"No! I won't leave you! Not again, not again!"

"Go and save the young ones."

That's when Leo gets hit and Raph joins the fight. Reluctantly and with tears in his eyes Middy grabs a whole bunch of stuff and then mine and Venus's hand. I see Venus look back and I hear her and Leo scream. Middy just looks away trying not to cry. I turn back to watch as Shredder take his blades out on Raphael's now dead lifeless body.

"RAPHIE" I hear Venus yell "NOOO!"

She then works her hand loose from Middy's grip and run to Raph.

"VENUS!NOOO!" Middy and I yell after her.

She reaches Raph's body and see that he is still partially alive.

"Vee" he moans

"Yes, Raph I am here I am not leaving you" she cries

"Vee" he says with tears "Before I go I have to tell you something that I have always held back"

"Yes Raph what is it?"

"I have always loved you, I've always cared about you even that first day we found you rummaging around in the alley.

"Oh Raph" she says crying "I love you t..."

She is cut off by the sound of Shredder's blades impaling her body.

"VEE! NOOO!" Raph yells with every breath he has left.

I watch as Venus falls onto Raphael's body. Now gone for ever. I begin to remember memories of me and her. The day we found her, her laughter, the way her smile brightened up a whole room.

"Venus, noo" I said as I pulled away from Middy and run to her body that Raph is now hug and blubbering and saying to Shredder:

"You heartless monster, she was just a little girl, a young child and you killed her!" Raph gets up and charges at Shredder.

I hold and hug on to Venus's body as Raph fights. Middy tugs on me.

"Milo we have to go" he says to me.

"No,no!" I cry "I won't, I won't, I won't leave her not here not now."

I then see Raph fall on top of Venus as Middy pulls me away. And all I can think is well at least now they will be with each other for every. We run and run until we can run no more but then we do again and again going faster and faster with every passing second. But somehow the Shredder catches up to us. Middy steps in front of me.

"Run Milo, run far away from here and don't look back."

"Noo, Middy I can't and I won't leave you."

"Just do it Milo run"

I turn shell and run away from Middy but I yell behind me:

"I love you Middy, I always will and have"

In response I hear:

"I have and will always love you too, Mi..."

And I then hear the echo of his falling body echo through the sewers. I then fall and cry.

"I love Middy, I love you"

Suddenly I see the Shredder and begin to panic has he lifts me up off the ground by my shell.

"Love such a childish emotion."

And the last thing I see before my life ends is Midnights dead body lying upon the sewer floor.

I wake up screaming and crying as hard as I can. I wake everyone up and they all come over to me and Midnight and begin to wonder what is wrong. Midnight holds me in a tight embrace comforting me.

"Shhh, Milo it's ok everything is alright just calm down and and tell us what's wrong."

I start telling them everything that happened in my vision or dream I don't. And as soon as I get to the part about Raph being hurt Venus starts crying.

"You won't die will you Raph" she begs to him

"Never Vee never".


End file.
